XRated
by Sheytune
Summary: Booth lets Brennan choose the movie they are going to see, and is horrified when she chooses an X-rated movie. This is an expansion of a chapter from Are You Ready To Fight, but there's no need to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is intended to go with a chapter (X-rated) of my Are You Ready To Fight series. This chapter is intended to go first, so if you haven't read that, you'll be fine.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

Bones has a bad habit of claiming to be busy during the week, forcing us to schedule our sessions with Sweets on Saturday afternoon. I know she's got a lot of work to do, but surely she could make time for our sessions during the week and squint at her bones on Saturday. She doesn't like doing that, though.

The good part of meeting with Sweets on Saturday afternoon is that I can usually talk her into going for dinner afterwards. You have to eat, right?

That's what happened this week. I convinced her to have dinner with me at this little place around the corner from work. We were having a great time laughing and talking. We spend so much time together you'd think we'd run out of things to talk about, but somehow we never do.

I didn't want the evening to end, so I suggested we go to a movie. I even offered to let her pick. She agreed and we decided that she would buy the tickets and I would buy snacks. She claimed that we didn't need snacks since we'd just finished dinner. Sometimes I think she's from another planet. Who ever heard of going to the movies but not getting snacks?

When we got to the theatre, she headed off to get tickets and I went off to get the snacks. We met at the ticket taker and headed in to our movie. I didn't even know what movie we were going to see until we were in the theatre. That's when I found out that Bones had chosen a thriller. That was OK – I like suspense as much as the next person. The part that made me worried was that it was an _x-rated_ thriller.

I sat down, hoping that the rating was for gratuitous violence. I mean, I see the results of violence enough in my day to day life. I don't really need to see it in my leisure time. However, if the option is to watch a sex scene _while sitting next to my partner_, I'll take the violence.

Bones doesn't get out much, and she enjoyed watching the pre-show trivia questions and the previews. Finally, the movie started.

I knew I was in trouble almost immediately. The movie started with some shots designed to set the scene – you know, the broad shots of a city designed to let you know where you are. After that, the camera swooped in to a building, and then in to an apartment. In the apartment were a man and a woman having sex.

Now, this wasn't under-the-covers, use-your-imagination sex.

No. This was a naked woman riding a naked man. Simulated sex, but it looked pretty real from where I was sitting – right beside my partner, her elbow brushing my arm on the armrest.

I was horrified. I'm not a prude – no matter what Bones tells you – but this wasn't something I wanted to watch with a woman I can't touch.

Luckily, that scene didn't last long. The story started to move along and, to my relief, everyone was fully clothed. I started to relax and eat my popcorn.

Fifteen minutes later, the main characters barely escaped a barrage of bullets of bullets. They decided to celebrate by having sex up against the wall. Bones and I have been in plenty of life-or-death situations, but we've never had sex afterwards. Sure, I've thought about it, but it's never _happened_. Watching the scene playing out before me made me think of _us_ in the same situation. I shifted in my seat and glanced over at Bones, hoping she couldn't tell how aroused I was getting. She was watching the screen, obviously wrapped up in the movie.

The plot moved forward and I relaxed again. The characters met up with another couple and they joined forces. Now that everyone was dressed again, I had to admit that I was enjoying the movie. From what I could see, Bones was enjoying it too.

I got wrapped up in the story. It was a surprise when the movie started drawing to a close. There was a final battle between the good guys and the bad guys. One of the main characters – the man we'd seen _way_ too much of in the opening sex scene – was killed. The three remaining characters survived, though, and the bad guys were wiped out.

I was expecting the closing credits, but that I'm not that lucky. Instead, there was one last sex scene – comfort sex between the remaining man and the two women. What did I do to deserve _this_?

Like a lot of guys, having sex with two women at once is a fantasy of mine. I was not prepared to watch it acted out on the big screen while sitting right beside Bones.

I sat there, becoming more aroused by the minute, until it occurred to me – the movie was almost over. I was soon going to have to get up and walk out of the theatre with Bones. _No way _would she not notice my erection.

I admit it. I panicked. I turned to her, muttering "bathroom" and headed out of the theatre.

When I got out of the bathroom, the movie was over and Bones was waiting for me in the lobby. As I drove her home, she talked about the movie. I didn't respond – I was trying to think of anything but what we had just seen.

I'm sure she noticed. Bones notices _everything_.

When we got to her building, she asked if I was angry. What could I say? I told her I wasn't as she got out of the car. I'm not sure if she believed me.

I hope she did. I don't want her to bring this up on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This is the original chapter from "Are You Ready To Fight". The final chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

I went to school for years. I got my bachelor's degree and my masters. I started working on my doctorate. I applied for internships at a variety of labs around the country.

When I was offered an internship at the Jeffersonian, I was elated. I would be able to get the practical experience at one of the best labs in the country, working with one of the best forensic anthropologists in the world.

I showed up on my first day, prepared to learn. I was a little insecure when Dr. Brennan was abrupt and distant. I wanted to impress her, so I worked harder and vowed to act professionally.

Then Dr. Addy returned from Iraq. I finally understood why Dr. Brennan was so distant with me. He took his place as her assistant, and I worked less closely with her.

When Dr. Addy was placed in the mental hospital, Dr. Brennan started a rotation of interns. Every week, one of us would assist her with her work.

When it was my turn, I learned a lot about forensic anthropology. However, I learned _too much_ about my colleagues. No one in that lab has _any _sense of discretion. There was tension between Dr. Saroyan and Angela because Dr. Saroyan slept with Angela's ex-husband. That caused tension between Dr. Hodgins and Angela, so they broke up. Angela insisted on speculating on what was going on between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan while they were in England – or whether Dr. Brennan had slept with the anthropologist there. When they got back from England, Dr. Brennan started dating two men, and naturally that was the talk of the lab.

I couldn't _believe_ it. This was supposed to be a place of work, a place of reason and science. Instead, it was a soap opera.

I considered quitting, but I had dreamed of this opportunity for years. I didn't want to give it up because of my coworkers' inability to focus on the job. Instead, I decided to make it clear that I wanted no part of the drama going on in my colleagues' personal lives. I would be strictly professional and focus on the job.

My endeavor to stay professional had limited success. I had to keep reminding people that I did not want to hear about their personal lives.

It was hard to avoid, though. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan bickered constantly.

"_Bones, how many have I told you to park under one of the lights in the parking structure? And yet today, what do I see? Your car, way back in a dark corner!"_

"_Booth, I had an appointment this morning, so I got in late today. All of the closer spots were taken. Besides, Dr. Johansson from Paleontology parked beside me. We walked in together."_

"_And will Dr. Johansson be leaving at the same time as you, or were you planning to walk to the most deserted corner of the parking structure alone when you leave after dark?"_

"_Booth, you're being ridiculous. I can take care of myself."_

"_Like you took care of yourself when the gravedigger kidnapped you from that same parking structure?"_

"_That was the middle of the day, Booth."_

"_So … your argument is that you'll be safer after dark than you were in the middle of the day?"_

"_I will be careful, Booth."_

"_Bones, I don't believe you! Do you want to get kidnapped again?"_

"_Of course not, Booth. I've said I'll be careful"_

"_Promise me you'll have a security guard walk you to your car tonight."_

"_Really, Booth, I will be fine on my own."  
_

"_Promise me, Bones."_

"_Why is this so important to you, Booth?"_

"_It is important, Bones, because I need to know you're safe! You're my partner! Do you know what it was like for me to get that call from the gravedigger?"_

"_But Booth, that wasn't your fault!"_

"_Of course it was my fault, Bones. It's my job to keep you safe."_

"_Your job is to catch criminals, Booth. You're not responsible for me."_

_"Of course I am, Bones. We're partners. I know you can take care of yourself, but we both know that no one is alert and careful all the time. I don't want you to get hurt because you let your guard down for a second."_

"_OK. I promise."  
_

"_What?"_

"_I promise I will get a security guard to walk me to my car tonight."_

"_Thank you."_

Hodgins was always trying to get me to help him with crazy, clandestine experiments. I know he convinced some of the other interns to help him, but I tried to resist.

"_Clark, I need your help."_

"_I'm busy completing this examination for Dr. Brennan. What do you need my help with?"_

"_Look man, it's not a big deal. I'm doing an experiment. I just need you to keep a look out for Cam and press this button when I tell you to."_

Was he crazy? Cam was my boss! Helping him could get me fired.

Angela had her own idiosyncrasies. I learned about her relationship with Roxie, their breakup, the guys she dated, her eating habits, and her quest to find a new apartment. I heard her talk about shopping trips she dragged Dr. Brennan on. I even heard about her trip to Vegas with some friends – and believe me, that involved stuff a co-worker should not hear about.

The worst, though, was being trapped in a Booth's vehicle on the way to a crime scene while he and Dr. Brennan discussed an incident from the weekend.

When Agent Booth picked us up, things seemed a little more strained than usual. I didn't know why. Of course, I didn't _want_ to know why.

We sat in silence, Dr. Brennan looking anxiously at Agent Booth every couple of minutes while he stared doggedly ahead.

Finally, she spoke. "Are you still upset about the movie?"

He didn't reply.

"Look, Booth, I know you were uncomfortable, but there really is no reason to be."

He glanced over at her. "Just drop it, Bones."

I was hoping she would, but of course she couldn't let it go. "Booth, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're both adults. This really shouldn't be a problem."

I _really _didn't want to be part of this conversation. "Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth? Would it be possible for you to have this conversation later?"

Dr. Brennan replied absently, "No, Clark, I think it's important that we talk about this now."

Booth glanced at her again. "Bones, give the kid a break. We can talk about this later … or never. There's really nothing to talk about."

Dr. Brennan reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Booth, I didn't know that the movie I picked was x-rated. I'm sorry you were embarrassed, but I don't think there was anything to be embarrassed about. I thought the movie was very well done."

I could see a muscle in Booth's jaw twitching. Finally, he replied, "Bones, that wasn't really an appropriate movie for colleagues to watch together, that's all."

"But … we're friends too, right?" I could hear the insecurity in her voice.

Obviously, Booth could too, because he answered right away. "Of course, Bones. I just don't think that was an appropriate movie for _us_."

"Well, Angela and I are friends and I don't think she'd have a problem watching a movie like that. This is because you're uncomfortable talking about sex, right?'

I sat in the back seat, wishing she'd change the subject. _I'm_ uncomfortable talking about sex with them. Does that count?

Apparently not. Booth answered, "I'm not _uncomfortable _talking about sex – I just don't think it's appropriate for _us_ to talk about sex."

Sometimes I don't understand how someone so smart can be so clueless. "Why is it inappropriate for _us_ to talk about sex? Angela and I talk about sex all of the time."

"That's fine, Bones, I just don't think it's a good idea for us."

"Oh. You mean because you're a man and I'm a woman and we could actually _have _sex?"

I wished I were anywhere else – but I have to admit, I'd never seen an FBI agent blush before.

"I made you uncomfortable, didn't I? I didn't mean to. I know we're not _going _to have sex."

That got her another sideways glance from Agent Booth. Finally he spoke up. "It's OK, Bones. Can we just drop it?"

She pushed her hair back behind her ear, her eyes still focused on him. "OK, Booth. I'm sorry. Next time you can pick the movie. Maybe we can go to one of your cartoons."

Booth obviously thought the conversation was over, and he visibly relaxed as Dr. Brennan turned to look out of her side window.

I was relieved that they were finally done, and I went back to enjoying the quiet in the vehicle.

I rejoiced too early, because Dr. Brennan broke the silence with one last statement. "Unless we _start_ having sex before the next time we go to a movie. Then that kind of movie would be fine."

I think I'll volunteer to ride back to D.C. with the remains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This is intended to go with a chapter (X-rated) of my Are You Ready To Fight series. This chapter is the last of the three chapters.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed – and especially to those were weren't logged in who thus didn't get a reply from me – I appreciate all of your comments.

(Did I mention that this expansion was the idea of **sleeplessinatlanta**? I should have.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

I've been doing recoveries for a long time, and every time I forget how _uncomfortable _it is to crouch or kneel in one position for an extended period of time.

This one was pretty straightforward – sure, the remains were partially buried, but the ground was relatively level and dry. They were also skeletal, so we didn't even have to cope with the smell that comes from decomposing flesh. Clark and I worked on removing the remains from the surrounding soil while Booth talked with the other law enforcement personnel and the couple who had been walking their dog when they saw a femur poking out of the ground.

We had arrived on the scene early this morning and it was now late afternoon. We had stopped briefly for lunch – sandwiches the FBI tech picked up – but otherwise had been working all day. Finally, though, it was time to pack it up and head back to the lab. Clark insisted on riding with the FBI agent charged with transporting the remains. After making sure that the remains were properly secured for transport, the vehicle pulled away and I turned to look for Booth. He was leaning against his truck talking with one of the sheriff's deputies.

I walked over and he looked up at me. "Ready to go, Bones?"

I nodded. "Yes. The remains are on their way back to the Jeffersonian. I'm ready to go whenever you are." As I was talking, I removed my jumpsuit and put it in a garbage bag for cleaning. I hoped that he was ready to go. I was more than anxious to take a hot shower and then head in to the lab to start my examination.

The deputy made her excuses and headed to her car, Booth's eyes following her all the way.

"She's very attractive."

"What? No, Bones. I mean, she is, but that's not why I'm looking at her. She's been reminding me of someone all day and I can't quite figure out who."

I looked at the deputy again. She _did_ look familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out why. Suddenly, it hit me. "I know why she looks familiar."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. She bears a remarkable resemblance to the actress in the movie we saw Saturday night."

At my words, Booth visibly tensed. I couldn't believe he was still uncomfortable over the movie. We're both adults. I know he doesn't like talking about sex with me, but I didn't expect the mere mention of the movie to still bother him.

"Oh. Maybe you're right, Bones. Let's go." He turned to walk around the car.

I got in the car and buckled my seat belt, watching as he started the car. We were the last people to leave the crime scene. Booth stared straight ahead, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. I wished Clark hadn't suggested that he ride back with the body so that he could start the examination immediately.

I couldn't figure out what was going on with Booth. He seemed embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed about watching a movie with sexual content? More to the point, why does it only seem to be a problem when he's talking to me? If it were anyone else, I'd wonder if he was attracted to me – but if that's the case, why hasn't he said anything before?

The car was filled with an awkward silence. As we got close to D.C., he finally glanced at me, his eyes focused above my head. "Are you going to work?" I shook my head. "No, home, please. I want to take a shower." He turned towards my apartment, his jaw clenched.

As he approached my building, I said, "Can you come up for a couple of minutes?" He glanced over at me. I was afraid he was going to refuse, but he nodded curtly and pulled into a parking space.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and he followed me inside. As he shut the door, still unable to look me in the eye, I headed for the bathroom, saying, "I'll just be a minute, Booth."

It probably took more than a minute for me to shower, but not much more. Feeling much better now that the sweat and grime of the day's work was washed away, I put on my robe and headed out to confront Booth. He was standing by the window, looking out at the city. As I walked out, he turned to face me. "That was fast."

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to keep you waiting."

I moved to sit on the couch and he came to sit beside me. "So Bones, why did you need me to come up here with you?"

I turned to face him, noticing his glace at my legs as the robe parted slightly. "That movie still bothers you."

Can we stop talking about the movie, Bones?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think we should stop talking about it." I swung one leg over his until I was straddling him and put my hand on his chest. Startled, he squeaked, "Bones, what are you _doing_?"

I glanced up at him, enjoying the befuddled expression on his face. "You're uncomfortable around me because that movie made you think about having sex with me. I think we should have sex. That way there won't be any mystery and we can get back to work." As I spoke, I removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

My actions surprised him and it took longer than I expected for him to protest, but before I had finished with his shirt, his hands were on my wrists. I looked up. "What's wrong, Booth? Don't you want me?"

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

With my hands restrained, I couldn't finish unbuttoning his shirt, so I leaned in, pressing small kisses on his neck. As he struggled to find the words, I continued talking. "Your pulse is elevated, you know. I can feel your erection. You're obviously aroused. I think you _do _want me."

He released my wrists, moving his hands to my shoulders and pushing me back slightly. Stung by his rejection, I stumbled to my feet. I headed to the bedroom to get dressed, humiliated that I had made a fool of myself in front of him.

I hadn't taken three steps before he was somehow in front of me, his hands on my arms. "Hey, Bones, stop. Let me explain."

Now _I _was the one unable to look my partner in the face. My eyes downcast, I shook my head, saying, "It's OK, Booth, I understand. I thought you wanted me, but I understand now that I was wrong. Go to work and I'll call you when we have an update on the case."

He moved his hand to my chin, tilting it up so that I _had_ to look at him. Puzzled by the emotion I could see in his eyes, I stood still, fighting my instincts to run.

After what seemed like a year but was probably only a matter of seconds, he spoke. "Bones, you were right. I _do_ want you."

I was confused. "But … you pushed me away."

"I don't want a one-night stand with you, Bones. I don't want just sex."

"Booth, I know you're a romantic and you think sex should be about love, but can't it just be about _sex_?"

His hand moved down to my arm again, caressing it gently. "No, Bones, sex _between us _can't be about just sex. I _love_ you. You're my partner. You're my friend. I can't have _just sex_ with you."

I could feel the warmth from his hand spread through my body. "I love you too, Booth. You're my partner and my friend. So … you're saying that it wouldn't be just sex with us because we have an emotional connection?"

"Yes."

_Finally_ I understood. "That is acceptable."

"_What?_"

* * *

You know, I try to be a good man, a good father, a good partner. Some days it's hard to do that, though – especially when you are partners with a strong, smart, caring, _gorgeous_ woman who thinks there's nothing wrong with the two of you watching a highly sexual movie together.

Today was one of those days.

We were en route to a crime scene when she brought up that movie we'd gone to on Saturday. Was she _trying _to torture me?

We eventually arrived at the crime scene and her junior squint left the car like his pants were on fire. I guess he didn't enjoy the conversation any more than I did.

While Bones did her bone thing, I talked with the other crime scene guys. I talked to the couple who found the body and got their version of things. I chatted with the deputy who took the call. She looked familiar. I couldn't figure out why – I was pretty sure I hadn't worked with her before.

Finally, Bones was done. Clark volunteered to ride back with the remains, obviously hoping to avoid another oh-so-very-uncomfortable conversation. Part of me wished I could do the same.

The deputy said goodbye and I watched her walk to her car. _Why_ did she look so familiar?

Nothing escapes Bones's notice, and somehow she jumped to the conclusion that I was attracted to the deputy. I mean, sure, she's attractive, but somehow I wasn't interested.

I explained that I was trying to figure out where I'd seen her before. Naturally, Bones's genius brain made the connection instantly – she looked like one of the women in that _movie_ we had seen on Saturday.

Bones isn't the best at reading people, but even she could see that I didn't want to talk about the movie anymore. Mercifully, she let it go.

We rode back in silence. I was afraid to so much as look at her for fear that my mind would be filled with images of _us_ doing some of the things those characters did in the movie. Not the danger and violence – we do that stuff all the time. No, I was afraid that I'd be thinking of us doing the _sexual _stuff. No way do I need to get a hard on with Bones sitting right beside me. Like I said, she doesn't miss _anything._

Bones wanted to be dropped at home. For some reason, she asked me to come up to her apartment. I was a little puzzled, but I figured I'd hang around and give her a ride to work since her car was still there. When we got there, she headed into the shower and I wandered her apartment trying not to _think _about her in the shower.

She didn't take long. I don't know that many people who can shower in less than 2 minutes, but Bones can do it. About a minute after I heard the shower turn off, she was out in the living room wrapped in her robe smelling like peaches. It was clinging to her still-damp skin and I could see it swirl around her legs as she walked, parting just enough to make my imagination run wild.

As we sat on the couch, her robe parted and I found myself staring at those perfect legs – at least until I saw the look she was giving me. She didn't look _angry_ – she just had that look on her face that she gets when she looks at a particularly interesting set of bones.

As I was wondering what was going on, she brought up the movie. _Again. _Hadn't we talked about it enough?

I was relieved when she agreed that we should drop the subject and I relaxed.

That made it that much more shocking when she moved so that she was _sitting on my lap facing me._ I didn't know what to do. I had already figured out that she wasn't wearing much under her robe, and her new position pulled the sides further apart. If I looked down, I could get a good glimpse at her magnificent breasts and see her mostly bare legs on either side of me.

I was instantly hard. I'm sure she noticed. It would be hard for her not to notice with her groin pressed against mine the way it was.

As strange as it seems now, my first concern was figuring out what to do with my hands. Push her away? Pull her closer? Tear her clothes off?

While I was assessing the situation, Bones was talking. With her body pressed against me the way it was, I was having trouble focusing on her words. I thought I heard her say something about us having sex, but that might have been wishful thinking.

By the time I was able to think again, she had removed my tie and was halfway done unbuttoning my shirt. _What was she doing?_ I reached out and grabbed her hands, hoping that she would stop long enough for me to figure out what to do. It wasn't my lucky day, though. Since her hands were out of play, she started pressing these little kisses along my neck and jaw.

Was she trying to_ kill_ me?

I pushed her away, hoping that I'd be able to think if she wasn't touching me.

I stood there, trying to figure out what was going on, a little ashamed that I still noticed that her robe was less securely closed than it had been earlier. Before I could figure out what to say, she was turning to leave, that lost little girl expression on her face again, and I realized I had to stop her, to make this right.

I stepped in front of her, putting my hands on her arms. I wasn't restraining her – hell, Bones would kick my ass if I tried – but I couldn't imagine_ not _touching her.

Then I heard what she was saying.

She thought _I didn't want her?_ I had wanted her for _years_. How could she think I didn't want her?

I started talking, babbling something about how I did want her but I didn't want us to just have sex.

She answered, saying that sex could just be about sex, and I _had _to explain it. "No, Bones, sex _between us _can't be about just sex. I _love_ you. You're my partner. You're my friend. I can't have _just sex_ with you."

I could see a look of comprehension and – was that acceptance? – on her face. "I love you too, Booth. You're my partner and my friend. So … you're saying that it wouldn't be just sex with us because we have an emotional connection?"

Finally, she understood what I was so inelegantly saying. "Yes."

You know, it's rare that a day goes by without Bones surprising me. "That is acceptable."

_What_?

* * *

Instead of answering, I kissed him. I've always viewed kissing as a prelude to sex. I mean, I enjoyed it, but it was just a warm up for the main event. Kissing Booth, though, was something I would have happily done all day.

That is, if he hadn't pulled back _again_. "Are you sure, Bones? I don't want to do this if it's going to mess up our friendship."

Didn't he understand that he was the most important person in my life? Nothing could change that. "I'm sure, Booth. I promise."

His eyes bored into mine as if trying to read my every thought. When he was satisfied that I was telling the truth, his lips curved in a small, elated smile.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine while his hands were fumbling with the belt on my robe. Not wanting to be left behind, I went back to unbuttoning his shirt. I was highly aroused, though, and my fingers would not cooperate, so I gave up and ripped it open. As the buttons flew across the room, pinging against the coffee table, he broke our kiss, chuckling. "Gee, Bones, no need to rush."

I shrugged off my robe, saying "Booth, I've wanted you for _years_. I'm not waiting any longer."

With that, I reached for his belt buckle, only to have him stop me. "Bones, let's take this to the bedroom, OK? I don't want our first time to be on your living room floor."

With my last remaining shred of rationality, I realized he had a point. Besides, I had a box of condoms in the bedroom. He might carry one with him, but I _knew_ we'd need more than one.

We stumbled into the bedroom. Now that I was finally able to touch him, I didn't seem to be able to stop. When my calves hit the bed, my knees bucked. I fell back, dragging him with me. My legs were wrapped awkwardly around his, my hips raising involuntarily as he sucked at my breast.

Somehow, he managed to remove his pants. He fumbled with the condom, and then he was finally inside of me.

* * *

I couldn't believe the rush of joy when she kissed me. I have to admit that I've dreamed about this day. Sure, we kissed when Caroline blackmailed her, but somehow I had convinced myself that I was exaggerating how incredible that kiss was. This kiss put that one to shame.

I had to be sure, though. I didn't want to trade my closest friend for a night of mind-blowing sex. "Are you sure, Bones? I don't want to do this if it's going to mess up our friendship."

I saw no doubt, no hesitation in her eyes when she said she was sure. _Thank God._ It might have killed me to stop now.

I went back to kissing her, trying to summon the mental capacity to untie the belt of her robe. She was obviously having a similar problem, because she gave up on unbuttoning my shirt and ripped the buttons off instead. I couldn't believe that this incredible woman – my Bones – was so anxious to get my shirt off that she'd rip it off. I was completely filled with happiness and I joked, "Gee, Bones, no need to rush."

That's when she took off her robe. I'm not proud of it, but I've dreamed of what she would look like naked. She put my dreams to shame. I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe.

I was jolted back to reality when she reached for my belt buckle. I knew that if she touched me, it would be over far too soon. I didn't want that for our first time together, so I stopped her. "Bones, let's take this to the bedroom, OK? I don't want our first time to be on your living room floor."

She nodded and we stumbled to the bedroom, running into walls and doors along the way. We finally got to her bedroom and she fell back on the bed. I wanted – needed – to concentrate on her, and my mouth teased her nipple while my other arm supported my weight so I didn't crush her. Her hips were thrusting up at my legs and finally I could take no more. I pulled of my pants and tried to figure out how to unroll the condom she handed me. I figured it out – muscle memory at its best – and then I was finally inside of her.

When I was fully sheathed inside of her hot, slick walls, I stilled and leaned down to kiss her. I couldn't believe that we were _finally_ here.

Bones was still in a hurry, though, and she used one of her crazy karate moves to flip me onto my back so that she could ride me. I wasn't objecting – from my new position, I could watch her breasts bounce as she moved and see the look of concentration on her face. I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I used one hand to caress her breasts and the other to stimulate her clit.

It didn't take long before she shattered, her walls squeezing me as she convulsed above me. That pushed me over the edge and I came as she collapsed onto my chest.

As our breathing slowed, she moved to lie beside me. I made a quick trip to dispose of the condom, then pulled back the covers. She let me maneuver her under the covers and I climbed in after her, pulling the covers up and wrapping my arms around her.

We lay there, wrapped up in each other. I was just about to doze off when she spoke. "Booth? Do you want to go to a movie again this weekend?"


End file.
